The Right Kind of Doctor
by Lisa Moulton
Summary: She was there to help him until the time came...and now it has.


**Author's** **Notes: Since I put AL in _Torchwood_, I had to write out the last part of "End of Days", the Season Four finale, to show what happened when Jack was picked up in the TARDIS. The story of when AL was reunited with Jack will be up when I edit it to account for the Season Four finale of _Doctor Who_.**

**Trivia and In-Jokes: The TARDIS propelling them to the end of the universe happened in the _Doctor Who_ episode, "Utopia".**

The terrifying form of Abbadon stalked over Cardiff, roaring and snarling, killing anyone and everyone who came into contact with its shadow.

Gwen drove to a wasteland not far from the docks, pulling the SUV onto the grass.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked as she, Lisa and Jack got out of the car.

"If Abbadon is a bringer of death," said Jack, still panting and groaning, not fully recovered from being shot, "let's see how he does with me. If he feeds on life, then I'm an all-you-can-eat buffet."

Panicked, Lisa and Gwen held him back. "No!" Gwen said. "No, wait! Wait, you're too weak!"

"I'll do it," said Lisa, clinging to his arm and hand. "You're not strong enough."

Jack shoved them off. "Get out of here. Get. Go! Drive as fast as you can!"

"Jack…" sobbed Gwen as he staggered up the hill.

"Bring it on!" he shouted to the fearsome giant Abbadon.

The creature took notice of him, roaring, and stomped towards him while Lisa and Gwen looked on.

Its shadow reached Jack, and he convulsed, falling to his knees, and started to scream. He was in absolute agony, and, yet, so too seemed Abbadon. Light started to flow from Jack into the beast, causing cracks in the dark skin until, finally, it fell to the ground, dead. But so was Jack.

Lisa and Gwen rushed to his body, cradling him against them, sobbing.

Later, Gwen went back to her flat to check on Rhys, but met Lisa and the rest of the staff back at the Hub, where they had laid Jack's body on one of the platforms of the morgue. Lisa was holding his limp hand tight against her chest, tears flowing down her cheeks. She'd lost the Doctor, and now she lost Jack. It was almost too much.

"You're certain?" Gwen asked.

"He's ice cold," said Owen. "No vital signs."

"He survived when you shot him. When I first joined, he said he couldn't die."

"He was wrong."

"I want to sit with him."

"Gwen, we – "

"I want to sit with him," she repeated more forcefully, gently running the backs of her fingers over Jack's hair.

Owen nodded, and he, Tosh and Ianto left, but Lisa hung behind. She'd been trying to use her powers to sense any signs of life within Jack, but it was no use. Either whatever made it so that she couldn't read his mind also blocked sensing life, or Jack was truly dead.

"Gwen…" Lisa began, her voice cracking with despair.

"Go."

She sighed and leaned over Jack's body, giving his lips one final kiss and gently placing his hand back at his side. Then she, too, left.

They were watching Gwen on the CCTV.

"Wake up," she told Jack's body as she leaned over him. She changed positions several times, sometimes leaning against the wall, sometimes pacing around the platform. "Jack…"

"How long's she gonna do this?" Owen asked as he and the others watched.

Ianto moved to Jack's office, where he proceeded to organize the desk, sniffling. His eye caught sight of Jack's coat, hanging on the rack in the corner. Tears in his eyes, he pressed it to his face, breathing it in.

Lisa wanted to comfort them, but she had no idea how. She was still the "newbie", as it were. She felt that it'd be too forward of her to go to them and offer a shoulder to cry on, or whatever. So, she sat, staring at the CCTV screen. She saw Tosh go down and stand opposite Gwen.

"It's been days," she said. "We have to face up to it. He's not coming back."

"I believe in him," Gwen insisted.

"Let him go, Gwen." Tosh said, leaving.

Seemingly resigned to the facts, Gwen took Jack's hand and held it against her cheek for a moment, then gave him one final kiss. She turned and began to walk away, but was stopped by a voice that could barely be heard from the CCTV speakers.

"Thank you…"

Lisa leapt out of her seat, running to the morgue. She could hear Jack give a slight laugh and Gwen trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. She burst inside and found Jack sitting on the edge of the pallet, his strength returning. He slowly slid himself down to meet her as she embraced him tightly.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again…" Lisa whispered in his ear, tears flowing freely, hugging him as tight as she possibly could. "Oh…great Orion…" They shared a short kiss, and Gwen brought him his clothes so he could change out of the shroud.

Hand-in-hand with the girls, the three of them walked back upstairs where the rest of the staff was waiting. Seeing him first, Tosh rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

Ianto went to him next, hugging him, and the two of them kissed passionately.

Owen, coming up carrying a case of some sort, put it down, mouth wide open in shock, and went up to Jack. He shook his head, trying to form words. "I'm…" he began.

"I forgive you." Jack said.

Owen nodded and broke down in tears in Jack's arms.

Everyone looked at him. He was back.

Later on, Lisa, Gwen and Jack were in his office.

"What's happened to the rift?" Gwen asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Closed up when Abbadon was destroyed," Jack answered. "But it's gonna be more volatile than ever."

"The visions we had…" said Gwen, "we all saw people we loved. What did you see?"

"Nothing. There was nothing."

He and Lisa shared a look, and she gave him a comforting smile.

"Jack," Gwen almost whispered, "what would have tempted you? What visions would have convinced you to open the rift?"

Lisa had a sense that Gwen would have asked her, too, were her thoughts not focused so much on Jack. She was glad, however, that she didn't have to answer that question.

His answer to it was simple, and his eyes were locked onto Lisa's when he said it. "The right kind of doctor." He stood up and left the office.

"Jack?" Gwen called after him.

"Where are they with those coffees?"

Suddenly, Lisa felt the key around her neck tingling against her skin. She ran out of the office and saw Jack staring at the hand in the jar. The hand was glowing, and a wheezing, groaning sound filled the air as a breeze tousled everything in the Hub.

Jack and Lisa smiled, though Lisa's was a little sad. She still wanted to give him a warning…that he'd try to grab onto the TARDIS to get the Doctor's attention, but the old girl would try to shake him off and propel them to the end of the universe. She wouldn't, though. Things had to happen through the natural course of time.

"It's time, Jack," she said. "Time for me to go. I'm already there."

One last time, Lisa gave Jack a hug and kiss.

"Thank you, Lisa…" he whispered.

"Bye, Jack."

Lisa teleported away, back to Alnilam, where she stayed to recover her frazzled emotions.

Meanwhile, back at the Hub, Gwen left Jack's office to find the area he and Lisa had been standing in empty.

"Jack?" she called. "Jack?" The Hub entrance opened and Owen, Tosh and Ianto walked in. "Did you see Jack on your way in?" Gwen asked them.

"No," replied Tosh.

"I thought we tidied up in here," said Owen, looking around at the mess. "What's the matter?"

"Um…he was just here. Something's taken him. Jack's gone."

_The End_


End file.
